Wahrheit
by gold and blizzard
Summary: Kyoko's different, there's no denying it. she has powers, she can feel a person's soul and sometimes read there memories. how will she handle being thrown into the story of kodocha?


Title: Wahrheit

By: Wing-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha.

Summary: Kyoko is different. There's no hiding it, she can sense emotions and look into a person's soul; sometimes she can even see people's memories and read the future. How will she handle being thrown into the story of Kodocha? I really don't know… But who cares? Let the narrative commence!

Akito: You ARE crazy, aren't you?

Wing: Why, yes. Yes I am... (Evil laughter)

Akito: … (Takes step back) … should I say anything…?

Chapter 1: Kindergarten

You step into the classroom, and smile weakly as you gaze at your fellow students. They all stop what they're doing and stare over at you. Realizing you are now the center of attention, you duck behind Mommy. The teacher, Mrs. Yancey, walks over, smiling warmly.

"This is little Kyoko, eh?" she asks Mommy.

"Yeah," said Mommy, she seemed bored, but you can feel her soul quaking, her anxiety pouring into the room. You're glad that she's upset, abandoning you here, in a new school… _Mommy should feel bad, _you think,_ she shouldn't have taken me from my other school!_

Mrs. Yancey knelt down so she was looking into your eyes; her hair was poofy, and orange-brown. Her soul was old and tired, but it was also happy and peaceful, you liked it. "Hi, Kyoko, you want to meet the other children?" she holds out her hand.

You look up at Mommy, even if you are mad at her, she's your mom and she always knows what's best. "It's okay…" she says, but you know she's reluctant to leave you alone with a stranger, even if she is a teacher.

Ever since you were little (you still are kind of) you had these 'powers', but I don't feel like describing them again, so read the summary, once you'd started crying in public when mom introduced you to her boss, who abused his children, previously unknown to anyone but him and his kids. Another time, you'd driven one of Mommy's boyfriends from the house when you predicted something 'bad' was about to happen to him.

Now you are afraid that you might find mean people among these innocent looking children. But nevertheless, you take the teachers hand and allow her to lead you over to one of the tables where several other five year olds were playing with clay. A boy with glasses was making a very lovely blob. You smile, this boy's soul seemed to be nothing but light. He was smiling as he rolled it around and smoothed the edges. Mrs. Yancey smiled as you stumbled over and sat beside him.

"What're you making?" you ask quietly.

He jumped slightly, he hadn't noticed you were there, he was too preoccupied with his creation "It's a coffee cup for mommy! She likes coffee!" he proclaimed proudly.

You smile again, "That sounds great! I think I'll make one for my mommy, too!" you reach over and grab one of the sticks of clay that were on the table. You tried to roll it into a ball, but it was too hard.

"Here! You can use mine! It's already soft!" he laughed, handing it to you and taking the hard one.

"Thank you!" you say while bowing, "my name's Kyoko! What's yours?"

"I'm Tsuyoshi." He says, blushing slightly. This makes you laugh.

"Yoshi-kun!" you say in a sing-song voice. This makes him turn a brighter shade of red, so you laugh harder.

There was a crash as the boy on the other side of Tsuyoshi stood up a bit too quickly and knocked his chair down. He grabbed the lumpy looking dinosaur he'd been working on and hurled it across the room, it hit a little girl, and she fell over and began crying.

"ACK?" Mrs. Yancey cried from the opposite end of the class. "Akito! What did you do! Go stand in the corner! Fuka! Are you okay?"

"WHAA!" the girl named Fuka bawled, "HAYAMA DID IT _AGAIN!"_

Hayama turns around and walks away, but he didn't go to the corner, he heads straight for the door. Suddenly you feel his soul, it's angry, confused and spiteful. It was so dark, you feel you're about to throw up, "Yoshi-kun…" you whimper, leaning into him, you want the dark soul to go away, it's cold, and unnatural. But you know nothing of why it's that way, you just want it to disappear.

"It's okay Yoko-chan," Tsuyoshi says, trying to comfort you, "Hayama was just upset, see, he thought the gas tank thingies were dinosaur eggs, he must be mad because he was wrong." (Not true! Akito thought his dad lied to him!)

"I don't like it." You mutter.

The next day you walked into class and saw Tsuyoshi following Hayama around, Hayama didn't have an expression, but you could feel his dark soul flaring with annoyance. You had the sudden impression that Hayama would soon turn on Tsuyoshi and hurt him.

"NO!" you scream, "Yoshi-kun! Stay away from it!" you rush up and hug the little boy from behind.

"What?" Tsuyoshi looked down at her, "Yoko-chan? What's wrong?"

"It's dark," you wimper as you start to cry, "it's dark, and it wants to hurt you…"

Both Hayama and Tsuyoshi looked confused. But all the same Tsuyoshi let you lead him away and Hayama didn't stop you. His face showed nothing but you could feel the pain in his soul. You didn't care, you were getting away from the darkness and that was good.

A/n: Thanks for reading my 2nd fic! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
